You look prettier when you're smiling
by BlueMoonLove1999
Summary: The unofficial sequel to You're just so pretty in your pain. It had started as a game, a game of chess. Except this time Shizuo isn't going to sit back and watch them play. What happens when Shizuo makes it into a war? Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

**This is the unofficial sequel/alternate ending to ****_You're just so pretty in your pain_**** by Muffinsama. I don't exactly have permission to continue and start this story. But I can't not. My pain is too great and I need to somehow make it better myself. So let's make it better, shall we?**

**...**

It was almost too late when Shizuo found him, and it looked like he was. The raven was lying there, naked, bruised, and bleeding. A gunshot wound on his thigh still running with blood pouring out profusely. Some white, sticky substance was caked onto his skin and was dried in his black locks. More red trickling out of multiple wounds on his back and trailing gracefully down his spine. A singe mark on his inner thigh. Purple, ugly bruises dotted all over him, he looked like he was a painted canvas. Painted with pain, and yet he lay there so peacefully, his eyes shut.

The blonde stood and stared in shock for a moment, the flea was hardly even recognizable at this point. His trademark jacket lay next to him, bloodied as well. The only thing illuminating the warehouse at this point was his flashlight. Dread filled the debt collector, settling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't tell if the flea would make it through the night.

"Dammit flea, look at what you've done to yourself..." Shizuo hated the worry laced in his voice. He pulled out his phone, flipping it open, and called Shinra automatically. His hands were shaking slightly as he waited for the doctor to pick up, listening impatiently to the dial tone. Fear that the flea's life would be lost poured more adrenaline into his veins. But the fury and anger was even more powerful. Shizuo had to restrain himself from punching the wall or something. He had better uses for his strength.

"What is it, Shizuo?" Shinra's voice was somewhat husky, like he had just woken up. It would only make sense, considering it _was_ past midnight.

"The flea. Hurt badly, I don't know if he's even breathing, Shinra. Be expecting me and get ready because I'm on my way now." He hung up without waiting for a reply. Shinra would understand the seriousness of the situation.

He picked up the flea without hesitation, using the blood coated jacket to cover him up. One might think it was for the better that Shizuo didn't see the gruesome bloodstains splattered all over the wall across from where they were. It was just more evidence of what had happened in his absence. Shizuo was glad for the darkness that shrouded Ikebukuro at night. He didn't need any questions. For some odd reason, he was truly worried about him. About Izaya. His mortal enemy. Shizuo never thought there would be a day where he would actually feel so scared for him, but this night proved him wrong.

In fact, he wanted to kill whoever did this to the flea. Cause them to die a thousand deaths. Make them feel a million more times than all of the pain Izaya had suffered because of them. No one deserved this. Not even the flea. Shizuo knew in his gut that this had been going on for a long time before the informant had come to Shinra the first time.

And that gave him more resolve than anything else. He was going to find who did this. And they were going to pay. Not in money, this was so different than his life as a debt collector. This was something new. He swore under his breath. There was no way he'd let whoever did this get away with it. Last time he had, and now the blonde regretted it greatly. Felt remorse for letting the dumb flea leave. Shizuo growled as he ran through the streets, darting around corners and jumping across rooftops, his parkour skills coming into use as his vision turned red.

**...**

The door was already open when he arrived. At least this time they didn't have to fight Izaya to get him treated. But this time was much worse than the last; the wounds were clearly more severe and they had been festering for at least a few hours. Celty had already prepared the guest room, and Shinra had gotten IVs ready, his first aid kit opened. Shiner refused to let surprise show on his face at how beaten up the poor man was. Instead he went straight to work, having Shizuo lay him out on the bed.

"I can't say if he'll wake up or not, but he's a very lucky man if he does," the doctor stated, hurriedly patching him up. Cleaning the wounds, applying ointment, wrapping him in bandages, the night was long and exhausting for them all. And in the end, they didn't even know if the raven would wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back again for Chapter 2! I'm not sure how long my willpower for this story will last, but the more reviews I get the more I'll want to continue writing... Also, if you haven't read the story I mentioned in Chapter 1, you may want to do so. I don't think the story is so complicated that you'd get ****_that_**** lost, but it's better to have the background knowledge.**

**...**

It felt like he was honestly drowning. In what, the informant was not sure. Blood. Rain. The ocean. Lava. He couldn't tell and it didn't matter. All that he knew was he was incapable of breathing. The scent of cigarettes was forever engraved in his mind, symbolizing the man who he loved and feared all the same.

_Shiki_.

Fear struck through him, his palms getting sweaty. _At least he could feel_ he thought. His heart beating faster as he remembered the way they had kissed. The way Shiki's voice confessed his love for Izaya. His gentle touch, drying the tears from his soft, flushed cheeks.

But even more prominent was the memory of the man cutting off his climax, dousing him in pain like being thrown into a pool of freezing water. How he had allowed all of his subordinates to use him and his body as they pleased. And he just sat there and watched. It had turned him on though. The yakuza leader loved watching him like that. Tears ran down the informant's face. The pain. Oh, how he had truly believed him. The raven was definitely an idiot. He knew it but couldn't bear to leave him for good. Shiki had gotten off on his screams of pain, no longer was lust and pleasure able to satiate his need. This man had been abusing him for months, and yet Izaya always came back with a want for more, even as he ran himself further into the ground. He was pathetic. He had just wanted attention. It didn't matter who it was from. He had been so desperate. Sadness collected again in the pit of his stomach.

He still was.

Silent sobs wracked his frail body as he cried. Shiki, in the end, had abandoned him again. Left him in the darkness. He had begged for him to stay. Unable to get up, as his vision grew more hazy. He had tried to crawl but couldn't, his strength leaving his body just as Shiki had left him in the warehouse. His gaze had been so cruel, so hard, sadistic.

But Shiki still loved him.

It was this that had kept him in this state of consciousness. This was why he could breathe underwater. This is why he clutched so dearly to the string holding him together, keeping him sane. Because he couldn't die yet. Not without seeing Shiki again. Not without playing their new game.

What was it called again? Hide and seek... But not just any version like what you'd play in grade school. One with blood, horrifying images, adrenaline now coursed its way through his veins. His body shivered as he remembered.

He had killed a man. An innocent man who had a life ahead of him. His face haunted his dreams. Asked him, "Why? Why would you kill me? I thought we had made a deal?" Izaya was a killer now, he'd probably be known for this for the rest of history. That and as Shiki's personal dog.

Except Izaya hated it even more when this man, the cop, faced him with a look of pity, of empathy. That silent gaze asking why he still gambled his life for a man who had marred his pride and body, butchering him like he was to be fed to hounds. That look wondering why the informant allowed the older man to degrade him in so many ways. To lower him to something less than a human being. A toy. Why did he do that?

Even the raven couldn't answer such a question.

Suddenly, Izaya was aware of voices. They sounded fuzzy, as if they were far away. But it was comforting. It reminded him... that he wasn't alone? He wasn't alone? Here, in this darkness, was there someone else with him? His mahogany eyes filled with water again. Maybe he could see Shiki again. This time he'd make him understand that Izaya really did love him. He didn't care anymore how low he had to go, or what he had to become, to make him realize that.

And yet, what if he couldn't do it? Horror touched his soul, tainting him. His mind turning even darker by the idea. He was haunted again by the remembrance of Shiki's sick amusement. Their laughter. The knowing smirks and sneers shot across the room. Deep humiliation and mortification as he was taken again and again, crying but not daring to cry out for help. Spasming in pain as blood ran down his skin. Being ripped and torn open, mentally and physically only to be devoured like food on a platter afterwards.

There was truly no hope for him. He needed to let go now; it was exhausting him to hold on for so long. His petty attempt to stay alive was in vain. Tears streamed down the raven's pale, broken face as he felt dehumanized even more by his mind's portrayal of what had happened and what was to come. Except there was nothing _to_ come. It was all over now.

One last tear ran astray as he closed his eyes, accepting the darkness.


End file.
